


#Trans Stuff

by Kablob



Category: RWBY
Genre: Coming Out, Equally Trans Author, Everything's Fine Pyrrha Is Fine Nothing Bad Ever Happened, Extremely Awkward Conversations, F/M, Trans Character, Transhets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kablob/pseuds/Kablob
Summary: Look, Jaune didn't /mean/ to wait until their third semester to tell Pyrrha that he's got a vagina too, but look, there's no non-awkward way to have that conversation. He thinks.Luckily, Rubes has him covered.





	#Trans Stuff

There really was no reason that Jaune should be freaking out.

Really! There wasn’t! So he had no idea why he was pacing up and down their dorm hall trying to get a grip on himself.

_Oh fuck, I’m gonna make myself sick._ Jaune paused in his pacing to press his forehead against the nearest wall. _Okay. Breathe. Breathe. Just...tell her. It’ll be easy._

Okay, yeah, that was a lie. Jaune sighed. Really, it was his own fault for waiting _this long_. He checked the time on his scroll. Shit. He was supposed to meet Pyrrha at the docks in less than an hour. Maybe he’d just...not tell her today?

No. No. He’d chickened out too many times already. He HAD to do this today. He HAD to chill the fuck out. He’d...go down to the kitchen, grab a soda, calm down, then go back to their dorm to get ready and—

Jaune shook his head. Okay. One thing at a time. It was a short walk to the kitchen on their floor, which he was relieved to find was empty. The last thing he needed was someone asking why he was being so—”

“Yo.”

Jaune nearly jumped out of his skin. “ _Aah!_ Uh, hey, Ruby.”

Ruby Rose was sitting on the counter, wearing her pajamas and eating a very large pile of microwave chicken nuggets. She was on the side of the room he’d come in from, so he hadn’t seen her at first. Jaune was about to go for the fridge and retreat as fast as possible, but now that he thought about it...talking to her might actually do some good.

“Hey, uh, mind if I join you?”

Ruby waved him over and he sat down on the counter next to her. “Sup,” she said, her mouth half-full of food.

“Nothing much,” Jaune said, scratching the back of his head. “I, uh...wait, are you dipping those in _salsa?”_

“Yeah,” Ruby said, in the middle of dipping a nugget in the open jar held between her legs. “What? It’s good.”

“Right, uh, anyway, so...I actually kinda want to...get your advice on something?”

Ruby nodded. “Shoot.”

“Right. Uh...so uh...remember how you’re, uh, trans?”

Ruby stared at him blankly. “...Vaguely.”

Jaune winced. “Right, stupid wording, I just mean, uh—you know, it’s—it’s why I told you _I_ was, and you’re kinda...the only person outside of my family I’ve really...told...that…”

“Yeah.” Ruby froze midway through biting another chicken nugget and gave him a surprised look before swallowing. “Wait, Pyrrha doesn’t know?”

“Haha,” Jaune shrugged his shoulders nervously. “That’s, uh, what I actually wanted, uh, help with.”

“But she’s—” Ruby cut herself off mid-sentence. For just a second Jaune thought she was about to laugh, but then she put on her Serious Team Leader face. “Alright, Jaune. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Jaune swallowed. “Right. So uh...I mean, I didn’t _mean_ to wait this long, it’s just...I mean, it’s...not something I really like talking about? And some of my sisters were, uh...not super cool about it, for a long time, so I’m always...nervous about it.” Thank the gods he’d had Saph. She was the only one who’d always _understood,_ even when he was a little kid. “But uh, me and Pyrrha are getting...kinda serious now, and we—well I—we’re thinking—I mean—”  
  
“You guys are gonna start banging soon.”  
  
"Ru _-BY!”_ Jaune’s voice cracked high on the second syllable of her name.  
  
Ruby shrugged innocently. “What? I live in a dorm with Yang and Blake, I know what sex is.”

Jaune felt his face heating up, and leaned forward to put it in his hands. “Right. Yes. Thank you. So I—need to tell her now, since I’m, uh...I’ve still got uh…”

“I get it,” Ruby interrupted, suddenly discovering the concept of tact.

“Yeah. So we’re going on a date to get lunch in like an hour, and I was...wanting to talk about it. On it. But I’m...scared? Or nervous. Or something.”

“You’re scared...to tell _Pyrrha._ We’re talking about the same Pyrrha, right?”

Jaune sat back up too quickly and thwacked his head on the cabinet. “ _Ow._ Look, yes, I _know,_ I know there won’t be a problem, I know even if I didn’t mention it at all until we were—” He cut himself off _very_ quickly. “I _know_ Pyrrha’s cool about it. She’s cool about everything. She’s the coolest person I know. But…”

Ruby patted his back. “Yeah, I get it. I was tied up in knots for like, _weeks_ before I told Yang. And I already knew she’d still love me. But she was the first person I came out to, and I was like, _seven_ . It was the scariest thing I’ve ever done. Like, I’d rank it ahead of all the crazy life-threatening monster-fighting stuff we’ve gotten up to, on the scary chart. But then I did it! And it went great! Like, she already kinda _knew,_ even.” Ruby’s expression turned grumpy. “Apparently you can only make so many excuses for trying on your sister’s dresses before she starts getting ideas…” she shook her head and made a wiping motion with her hand. “Anyway. Seriously, _trust_ me Jaune. Go tell Pyrrha. It’ll go great!”

Jaune managed a weak smile. “Yeah, you’re right...I still feel kinda sick though.”

Ruby smiled back much more strongly. “Alright, _Vomit Boy_ , just don’t puke on your girlfriend and you’ll be fine.”

Jaune groaned as he slid off the counter onto his feet. “Are you _ever_ going to let that go?”

“Ha, you wish.” Ruby crammed three chicken nuggets in her mouth and mumbled something at him that sounded like _good luck!_

* * *

“Jaune, are you okay?”

Jaune jumped in his chair. _Godsdamnit Pyrrha don’t start this hell conversation for me before we even order our food!_ They’d been sitting in the cafe’s outdoor patio for like, five minutes, he’d at _least_ wanted to put it off until they got their food. Hoping his initial reaction hadn’t given him away, he smiled in a way he was _mostly_ sure didn’t look nervous. “Haha, uh, what gives you that idea?”

Pyrrha’s expression was as compassionate as ever. “Because you’re acting like you’ve got something on your mind.”

Jaune took a deep breath. _Alright, Arc. Stay calm. Just get it off your chest. Ha...off your chest…_

He cleared his throat. “Right, uh...I _do_ have something I’ve been wanting to talk about…”

Pyrrha gave him a warm smile, and _gods this was hard enough without her being so pretty_. But she was wearing a really cute blouse and skirt and the sun was shining brilliant scarlet in her hair and—

“You know you can talk to me about anything, Jaune.”

Jaune took a gulp of his water. Was he sweating? He hoped he wasn’t sweating. Well, it was summer, so maybe he was just hot— _focus,_ Arc. “Right, um...we’ve been getting...kinda serious, haven’t we?”

Pyrrha laughed. “I think we hit _kinda serious_ after the Vytal Festival.”

Jaune scratched the back of his head, grinning like an idiot. Okay, yeah, Pyrrha giving him an impulse kiss right after she beat Yang in the finals _was_ pretty serious. “Right. So, um...there’s something I wanted to tell you, before things get... _more_ serious. Um.”

Okay, yeah, he was definitely sweating.

Pyrrha reached across the table to rest her hand on his. “It’s okay, Jaune. Don’t be scared.”

_“_ I’m not— _oh hey it’s the waitress!_ Yay.”

Ordering food at least gave him a momentary reprieve from this, the worst conversation of all time ever. Pyrrha kept giving him encouraging looks whenever she wasn’t talking to the waitress, which was part-encouraging and part-making-him-scream-internally. Before long they were alone again, and Pyrrha was giving him that encouraging smile and _this was hard enough already without her eyes being so ridiculously pretty why had it taken him so long to notice how ridiculously pretty her eyes were—_

“I’m transgender,” he blurted out, unable to take it anymore.

Pyrrha blinked at him silently. Was that a good sign? Jaune really hoped that was a good sign. “That’s…” Pyrrha furrowed her brow. “That’s what you were so nervous about telling me?”

“Yeah—yeah,” Jaune said. “Not—I don’t mean I want to be a girl now, I mean I was, uh, I used to be...that, and I’m a guy, and I’ve got um—um—the, the same uh, plumbing as you, and—look I didn’t mean to wait so long to tell you, I should have told you and Ren and Nora forever ago, it was just hard and I could never find the right time and—”

_“Jaune,”_ Pyrrha interrupted him, her hand flying to her mouth to muffle what...sounded like a _laugh,_ and then—

And then she was giving him That Look.

The _Jaune, do you know what Aura is_ look. The _Jaune, do you have your arm stuck in a vending machine_ look. The _Jaune, you big dummy, I love you so much_ look.

“Jaune, you...you _do_ know that I am too, right?”

Jaune’s brain skipped a beat.

“Wait...what?”

Pyrrha laughed openly this time. “It’s not exactly a _secret!_ I—” She laughed again. “Oh, Jaune. I love you _so much_.”

Jaune was pretty sure that his face was about the color of Pyrrha’s hair right now. “Well I’ve never heard you talk about it! How was I supposed to _know?_ ”

“Well, yeah, I don’t talk about it that much, but...Jaune, I was in a whole ad campaign for trans kids when I was fifteen!”

_“Well I didn’t ever see it!_ I—” Jaune buried his face in his hands. “Oh gods, I’m such an idiot.”

He felt Pyrrha petting his hair. “No you’re _not_ ,” she chided. “You know I’ve always _loved_ that you’re seemingly the only person on the planet who hadn’t heard of me until we came here.” Her voice was teasing, but...gently. “And like I said, I don’t really talk about it that much. Me and Ruby talk about it sometimes, sure, but aside from that it doesn’t really come up much anymore. I more or less finished my transition ages ago.” Pyrrha gave a short laugh. “You _were_ right that we have the same _plumbing,_ if we’re clearing the air on that,” she added, coyly.

Jaune was really wishing the ground would just open up and swallow him right about now—

  
His head shot up. “Wait. _Ruby_ knows?!”

Pyrrha gave him a quizzical look. “Yeah, why’s that…?”

“I had a whole talk with her about this earlier today! She helped me pull myself together because I was so nervous about—oh my gods, I’m gonna kill her.”

Pyrrha smirked at him, and as usual that got his heart beating at least thirty percent faster. “She _so_ set you up for this.”

Jaune just put his face down on the table again and groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I of course shamelessly projected like a dozen things onto both Ruby and Jaune, as is tradition.
> 
> And of course, while wracking my brain trying to find an idea to write for Fem/Feb, my brain produced...Arkos. I think my brain is missing the point of Fem/Feb.
> 
> Anyway Ren and Nora are also trans and Jaune is extremely oblivious and somehow missed that the entire rest of his team is trans. This is despite the fact that Nora is constantly joking about people sucking her dick.


End file.
